Bughead Love ch3
by BettyJuggy
Summary: Jughead pops a question which will reveal who their real friends are...


**Welcome to chapter 3! This chapter will involve a Varchie scene too but most of it is** **Bughead. Enjoy!**

Jughead drove a little faster than he should but Betty didn't mind. He heard her lightly singing along to the radio. She had a kind voice, with a hint of a whisper.

 _All around me are familiar faces... Worn out places... Worn out faces..._ _Bright and early for the daily races... Going nowhere... Going nowhere..._ _Their tears are filling up their glasses... No expression... No expression..._ He slightly interupted by saying "Okay, we are here." She stopped singing and looked straight ahead to see a cute cottage with a garden, a front porch, and although it was a bit worn down, she loved it. "What is this, Jug?" She said as she stepped out of the car. He smiled and replied "Yours. And mine."

She gasped heavily and jumped into his arms. He gladly accepted her thankfulness and spun her around _their_ new front yard. "Oh my god! Jughead Jones, i love you, i love you, i love you, so so so much!!" She greedily ran up to the front door and walked inside. He followed her slowly, admiring the house from a far, but mainly focusing on her. She had the biggest smile spread across her beautiful face.

"My parents aren't gonna let us live together unless we're _married_ or something! And we just graduated High School so..." He swallowed heavily and dropped to the ground, stumbling on that one special knee.

"Jughead, how di-" She gasped at his sight. He looked up at her longingly. "Elizabeth Cooper, i love you, more than you will ever know. I know we are young and broke, and we've been dating for only 2 years, but i have known you for _many years_. I have been in love with you forever. You have and always will be, my soulmate. So, i ask you today, to be mine, forever." She felt tears fall down her rosey cheeks as she simply replied...

"Yes, Jughead Jones, i will be yours and you will be mine!" He slipped the sapphire ring onto her long finger. She laughed and hugged him until her arms hurt. He again lifted her up and twirled her around. He set her down on the dusty couch that had an eery feel to it, but they didn't care. As long as they were together.

"When, or who, are we gonna tell?" She asked as she lay next to him on the suprisingly wide couch. He shifted so he could see her face. He reached for her hair while saying "Whoever you want to tell that _is not_ an adult, not yet." He stroked her luscious blonde waves.

She smiled and stated again "I love you." This time he sat up and cradled her while saying "As i do you, my love." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he fell back down. She checked the time and fell asleep, it was only two-thirty in the afternoon. They had lots of time to do as they please.

"Hey, Veronica, it's Betty. I was wondering if you and Archie can come meat up with Jug and I. If you guys are free, we will be at our usual booth at Pop's. Okay, bye." She picked up her coat and walked out on the porch to find Jughead rocking in a chair.

"I left her a message. Maybe she is busy but if she is, we can just spend our day doing other stuff. Or we can decide if I'm gonna be Betty Jones or Betty Cooper-Jones." She laughed as she said that. He thought to himself, _Elizabeth and Jughead Jones._ But would she like that? "Which do you prefer?" He stated as she walked over to the chair next to his. "Well, i love the Jones family so maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad to _be_ one." As soon as she said that, she loved the sound of _Jughead and Elizabeth Jones._

 _Riiing-riiing-riiing- "Hello? Oh hey V. Yeah we're just hanging out at_ _my house."_ **"Well Betty, Archie and I can come at around 5:00. Is that okay?"** _"Yeah that sounds great! We will be there around the same time so, see ya there!"_ **Before you hang up B, how important is this news?"** _"You'll find out at Pop's."_ She hung up and walked out to the car where Jug was already waiting. "Can they come?"

"Yeah she said they'll be there around the same time we will. So it all works out!" She smiled and buckled up.

"Do you think she will tell anyone?" He kept his eyes on the road but his focus was on Betty, of course. "I can beg her not to."

He smiled and drove on.

They finally reached Pop's already seeing Archie's dad's truck parked in front of their booth. "Well, here goes nothing." He helped Betty out the car and they walked hand and hand to the diner.

"Betty! Hey, how have you been?" She gripped her best friend tight and sat her down next to her. "Jughead, hi. What's up, man?" Jughead and Betty looked at each other then told them the news.

"MARRIED?" They both shouted in unision. "Keep your voices down. You guys are the only ones who know." Veronica looked at Archie and they both hugged the bride and groom. "Uhh, sorry but, dont you guys think it's a little...early to be getting _married_?!" Archie finished her thought by adding "Because you guys are so young and you still have college and all that."

Jughead turned to face him. "If you had the chance, right now, would you marry Veronica?" Archie blushed at the thought. "Well, that's differe-" Betty slumped in her seat while they _politely_ discussed the matter.

 **Well thats the end of chapter 3! What did ya think, comment below or whatever. Chapter 4 is coming soon!**


End file.
